star_wars_roleplaying_game_saga_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook
The Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook (abbreviated as "Core" or "SWSE") is the main rulebook for Saga Edition, the latest and final roleplaying game (RPG) system released by Wizards of the Coast. Released on June 5, 2007, the game system was an update and overhaul of the previous Star Wars Roleplaying Game. Previous versions of the Core Rulebook include the Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook (2000) and the Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook (2002). The Saga Edition Core Rulebook includes statistics from all of the Star Wars films as well as the Expanded Universe. Significant changes from the previous rules system include: #Utilization of a single "Use the Force" skill with a simpler Force system instead of having a skill for each Force power. #Combining skills together (e.g. "spot" and "listen" have been combined into a single "perception" skill). #Merging of Jedi Consular and Jedi Guardian into a single base Jedi character class, as well as the merging of the fringer, Force Adept, and tech specialist character classes into the 5 base classes. #Character talent trees to allow diverse character concepts to be available through the various base and prestige classes. #Removal of the vitality/wound point (VP/WP) system in favor of a more conventional hit point (HP) system for combat. #A revised combat system to make combat run faster, particularly at higher levels. #The introduction of a new "Condition track" which represents a character's health status such as injury, fatigue, poison, stun, and morale. Many combat examples in the book have been illustrated using Star Wars Miniatures pieces in place of characters. Basic Summary Saga Edition is based on the d20 system, which uses a twenty-sided die for most of its core mechanics, such as determining the outcome of skill checks and attack rolls. For damage rolls, health, and starting credits, other dice are used, such as ten-sided, four-sided, six-sided, and twelve-sided dice. Unlike the fourth-edition RPG Dungeons and Dragons (which is published by the same company), there are only five base classes: Jedi, Noble, Scout, Scoundrel, and Soldier. The Jedi class is proficient with lightsaber combat and use of the Force. Although generally used for actual Jedi, the class is also occasionally used for other Force-sensitives of similar skills such as Sith or Jensaarai. The Noble class is primarily focused on social skills such as deception and persuasion, as well as the ability to boost their allies. However, they have low combat abilities. The Scoundrel class offers the ability to focus on various skills such as computer slicing, piloting, stealth, and mechanics, as well as abilities that impede their opponents. The scoundrel is usually seen as the "Han Solo" of the group. The Scout class can focus on exploration, tracking, survival, stealth, or piloting. The Soldier class is highly proficient at combat, with the ability to use a variety of weapons and armor. There are also Prestige Classes which can be selected at higher levels. These allow for greater specialization of abilities. Additional Materials In addition to the Star Wars Saga Edition Core Rulebook, there are several additional books that add additional Species, Talents, Feats, and additional skill uses, as well as a plethora of optional rule sets. Information pertaining to details not found in the Star Wars Saga Edition Core Rulebook ''will be placed under a separate header with the word "Add-on" or "Additional" to mark it. The full list of ''Star Wars Saga Edition add-ons include: * Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy (December 18, 2007) * Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy (May 20, 2008) * Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide (August 19, 2008) * Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide (September 16, 2008) * Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy (November 18, 2008) * Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide (January 20, 2009) * Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide (March 17, 2009) * Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual (May 19, 2009) * Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Sourcebook (July 21, 2009) * Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War (September 15, 2009) * Star Wars Saga Edition Scavenger's Guide to Droids (November 17, 2009) * Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue (January 19, 2010) * Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions (April 20, 2010) * Star Wars Saga Edition Dawn of Defiance (November 29, 2007- October 28, 2009) Awards *Gold ENnie: Best Rules, Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition, Wizards of the Coast *Gold ENnie: Best d20/OGL Product, Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition, Wizards of the Coast *Gold ENnie: Best Game, Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition, Wizards of the Coast *Silver ENnie: Product of the Year, Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition, Wizards of the Coast External links *Wookieepedia Article *Saga Edition Forums link on Archive.org *Star Wars Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition on Amazon.com *The ENnie Awards 2008 Results *The Saga Edition RPG Databank Backup link on Archive.org Category:Reference Book